The present invention relates to a configuration module for a video surveillance system for configuring a plurality of surveillance cameras which are and/or may be distributed throughout a surveillance region, and a related video surveillance system, a method, and a computer program.
Video surveillance systems typically include a plurality of video cameras which are distributed throughout a surveillance region. The image data recorded by the surveillance cameras are combined in a surveillance center, where they are evaluated in an automated manner or by surveillance personnel. In terms of automated surveillance, it is known that certain image regions of a surveillance camera are selected and continually monitored using digital image processing.
For example, WO2005/050971 discloses a video surveillance system comprising a plurality of surveillance cameras for a building or the like, in which a surveillance camera is configured such that an alarm is triggered when a virtual trip wire set up in the image region of the surveillance camera is passed through. In that configuration, the virtual trip wire is input into a single video image of the surveillance camera to be configured.